Stellaluna
Stellaluna is the fourteenth Living Books PC CD-Rom game that is based on the 1993 book written by Janell Cannon, and was released in August 12, 1996. Plot Stellaluna's mother is flying off one evening, when an owl sees her. The owl begins to attack by knocking Stellaluna out of her front pouch and onto a small twig. After falling further, she comes across a family of three baby birds in their nest. They notice her hanging upside-down, and choose to imitate her. However, when their mother comes back, she scolds Stellaluna for being a bad influence, and makes her do what her birds do, including eating bugs that she finds disgusting. Upon learning to fly, she ends up flying too far ahead for the others to catch up. She comes across several other fruit bats, laughing at the sight of her hanging from her thumbs. She finally reunites with her mother, and upon meeting the other birds again to show her family, with the story ending on the note that despite how different they are, they are very much indeed alike in other ways. Characters *Narrator *Stellaluna's mother *Stellaluna (character) *Pip *Flitter *Flap *Mama bird Pages Mini-games *Bat Quiz Trivia *This is the second Living Books title in which the second page is used for the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page. *Ironically, there is no "The End" screen after the last page of the storybook; it goes straight back to the Main Menu screen. The only other Living Books that do this are The Cat in the Hat, The New Kid on the Block and D.W. the Picky Eater. *This is the second Living Books game to feature a different running cursor– which is a flapping bat– instead of a running man. *On the Options page, if you click on the bats on the bottom-left corner of the screen and then press E, you will be taken to an Easter Egg page of "bat-inspired cartoons", which some of the cartoons are, as a sight of warning, not kid-friendly. * This is the first Living Book to feature the Phone credits animation ever since one of the first games in the series. * This is the first Living Book since Little Monster at School to introduce a new credits animation that wasn't in any of the first five Living Books games from the start. This was done to make way for the remaining crediting lists that the Music animation wouldn't have enough vacancy for, possibly due to a lot more people being involved in production for the remaining Living Books games. ** In fact, this is another credits animation that should've had the Programmer-style tune of the credits music, given by the clarinet music it uses. * You leave the book when Stellaluna says "Ok, I'll see you next time!" (if "Yes" is chosen), but you might want to keep playing when she says "Good, let's play some more!" (if "No" is chosen). The "No" or :"Yes" characters are lizards: the "NO" character is a lizard holding onto while the "YES" is another lizard standing onto. * This is the only game released after Sheila Rae, the Brave to have a dub. In this case, it was the Brazilian dub, which was shipped separately to Brazil and not included as an in-program language on the American version for reasons unknown. Other References For the new Stellaluna Wikia Fandom site, please check out Stellaluna Wikia. Category:Living Books Games Category:Books